1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to watercraft and more particularly pertains to a new pontoon float towable behind a watercraft for increasing the amount of supplies and other items that may be transported when operating the watercraft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Watercraft, especially relatively small watercraft such as kayaks, are a popular means of recreation for outdoors people. The relatively small size of these craft make them easy to paddle and maneuver by a single person. However, while there is typically some provision on these small craft for carrying provisions, the small size of the craft significantly limits the amount of such provisions that may be carried, and overloading the craft can make the craft unstable and more difficult to maneuver. While this limitation may not affect a day-long trip using the watercraft, it can limit the user's ability to take journeys of longer duration into wilderness, such as overnight or over a number of days, as the greater quantity of provisions required cannot be safely carried by the water craft. The user is thus face with the dilemma of taking only shorter trips that do not require a significant amount of pack and food, or use a larger craft that is able to carry the provisions but is less easily paddled and maneuvered than the small craft.
It is therefore believed that there exists a need for a solution to this problem that does not require the user to obtain a larger craft for occasional longer excursions, but does allow for the carrying of larger amounts of provisions on those occasions that this capability is needed.